Maria Tachimi's Entitled Parent Story
30 years after her death. Maria wrote an Entitled Parent story on the same forum for ghosts, it details the worst things Josephine and Derek ever did to her. Entitled father tries to abduct me Okay, My mom and paternal grandfather helped write this, This might be similar to the Michael Armstrong’s story, but it is, the people mentioned are the same, This is gonna be long, I will split it into several parts None of these will be in chronological order, just the worst of that spoiled bitch. I grew up in The Docks, which is a rich white neighborhood with not many Asians, Hispanics and blacks living here, which means it caters mainly to batshit insane fundamentalist Christians and white Christians who think they are superior. Now, I was a Japanese-American girl growing up in this religion-obsessed town, my mother was Japanese while my dad was an American of British-Irish descent. I always hated that town. And my family was quite wealthy for a family living on the edge. The family that harassed us is African-American, I don’t hate the family because they’re black, I hate them because they drove my family to an early doom, Made our lives hell and their piece of shit daughter I’ll talk about. The characters go as followed. Derek (Josephine’s bastard father): Josephine’s father and the man who ruined my life, He believed anything like my mom’s interests were abuse and wanted to take me away. Satsuki (My long suffering mom) Martin (He is really questioning Christianity) Michael (Only Sane Man) Me (The one who has to suffer all that shit) Josephine (A damn spoiled brat): Do I fucking have to introduce her?, She’s the youngest out of three children, the problem is that Derek doesn’t discipline and spoils the shit out of her, she screams constantly and gets what she wants when she wants it, Fuck, I hate her. Yuu: Or Fist of the North Star Uncle, Moved back to Japan and comes back for visits. Joe Buzz Chad This all started when I was 21 months old, Derek was one of those “Christianity is the only way” people, My mom told me this story many times. Okay, in case you haven’t noticed, my parents were partying 19-year olds when they concieved me, but kept the baby and had a shotgun wedding, they have a good relationship with eachother. I also had a coconut allergy that could kill me so my parents brought me into hospital after I had one after Buzz, Joe’s big brother ate a candy bar containing coconuts and breathed it into my face. My face erupted into hives and I could barely breathe, so it was the ER for me. Buzz was very apologetic about the whole thing, He wanted to use his pocket money to buy me a new toy. Dad told him it won’t be necessary, so one EpiPen later and an assigned allergy band, we went to the park, then Michael, Derek and Denise, Michael was eight at the time and sat down, he had two daughters, The youngest once will be important later to this story. Derek: “Is she okay?” Dad: “It’s fine, she got out of hospital, She has a coconut allergy, It was diagnosed 5 months ago.” Derek: “You two look very young to be her parents, how old are you both?” Dad: “21, we had Maria at 19.” My dad was ashamed of his party life, My mom liked partying, but only when she had free time, she never did it all the time. Derek: “You two must be inexperienced parents since your child got into hospital.” Derek just blamed my parents, the kid, Michael looked embarrassed and opened his mouth to speak. ”Dad, don’t......” His voice was ignored. Derek: ”No, they shouldn’t have a baby at this age.” Michael: "But..." Derek went over to us, My mom froze, Chad and Buzz sat down, preparing to defend my family. Derek: “Your baby would be much safer in a foster home than in the hands of college kids like you.” I was playing with tarot cards, My favorite one was The World (No JoJo reference intended) That’s when Derek exploded. Derek: “Your daughter plays with damn tarot cards?! Your child needs to be put under our care, this will harm her!” He snatched them off me, causing my toddler self to cry. Dad: “Give those back!” Dad snatched the cards right back. Then he scooped to pick me up despite the protests of both of his families. Mom protected me and slapped his hand away, My mom sounded genuinely frightened. Michael: "Dad, stop! This baby is theirs! Leave them alone!" Derek: Shut up, boy! I am going to call the Reverend and have a word about this problem. We will see what the head church minister has to say about this. Meanwhile, you are getting your ass on the train back to that private all-boys Christian boarding school in Maryland when the holiday weekend is over! Spoiled daughter wants coconuts despite my allergy Maria again, Remember how I said I was allergic to coconuts, Well, Josephine, loved them. This was 1986, when I started kindergarten. When I started kindergarten, There was a strict no coconut ban that was there because of my allergy, My family enforced this ban on our house to protect me. This meant no coconut shrimp, no coconut sweets, no coconut scented candles, no coconut cake, no coconut shampoo, no coconut anything period. When Derek and his family came over, they brought gifts they picked up from their trip to the Bahamas. Martin: “Josephine, You cannot bring coconut sweets or shampoo into the house.” Josephine did not take this well and she threw a massive temper tantrum. Josephine: I'm peeing in my pants right now! I was reading the latest Weekly Shonen Jump issue when this happened. I was reading the Fist of the North Star segments. Unlike Dragon Ball, Fist of the North Star is violent as hell, Mikey read parts of it and put it down and refused to read more of it, A fun fact I learned when I read the series was Souther or Thouzer’s condition, where his pressure points and organs plus heart were reversed was a real-life condition, situs inversus totalis with dextrocardia, Very interesting. Josephine’s screams were beginning to annoy me. Me: “Shut up!” Josephine: No! I will not! And then, she began to sing the infamous Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory song, "I Want it Now." I hate to admit it, she was a pretty good singer and she hit the notes really good. In my final year of kindergarten, Mikey and me were made to play Mr. Salt and Veruca Salt and Joe as Charlie Bucket as a part of the school play, The reason Mikey was chosen because Dad looked too young to play Mr. Salt. I declined and insisted that Josephine play the part since she could sing, act and dance better than me, and her role matched her personality like a glove...but I did not have a choice in the matter and being forced to dress in that stupid Veruca Salt costume and wig which made me itch and it was too tight around the the hips, Yeah, I hated wearing that fucking thing. But fuck, IT WAS FUCKING ANNOYING! Josephine: (singing) "...I want a feast...I want a bean feast, cream buns and donuts, and fruit cakes with no nuts, so good you could go nuts, give it to me.......no, now....I want a ball, I want a party...pink macaroons, and a million balloons, and performing baboons...give it to me nowwwww...I want the world, I want the world...I want to lock it all up in my pocket, it's my bar of chocolate...give it to me nowwww...I want today, I want tomorrow...I want to wear braids in my hair and I don't wanna share 'em!!!!" That song suited Josephine pretty well...like a glove. Her spoiled and bratty personality, her demanding, greedy ways, and the performance...overall...could use a little bit of work. I think she overdid it. Josephine: (singing) "I want a party with roomfulls of laughter...ten thousand tons of ice cream...and if I don't get the things I am after...I'm...going to...scre-e-eaaaaaaammmmm!" Now that part was turning to overkill. Josephine: (singing) "I want the works, I want the whole works! Presents and prizes, and sweets and surprises, of all shapes and sizes, and now! Don't care how, I want it now! Don't care how...I want it no-o-owwwwwww!" Maria: “Josephine! Shut up! My allergy is not my fault!” Derek: Daddy will take you on a lovely holiday to Hawaii and you can have all the coconut sweets you wish. Entitled Father tries to steal my mother’s things and mine Maria Tachimi again, Now let’s get started. This happened in 1988. The Armstrongs often visit us for dinner, sleepovers or anything else. We just finished installing locks to our doors both front and back. Abby and Michael are passable, Michael’s like the onii-san I don’t even have, but Josephine....fuck.... I rarely ever saw Abby since she came home from a private all-girls Christian boarding school in west virginia on religious holidays such as Christmas and Easter, and a few brief visits. Michael came home from a private Christian all-boys boarding school in Maryland for holiday weekends, religious holidays, short summer holidays, and a few brief visits. Derek who is filthy rich, spoils the shit out of her and doesn’t discipline her, she screams when I don’t let her in my room and keep my door locked. My mom owns this beautiful doll dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono that she received for Girl’s Day when she was 10, It remained in good condition since it wasn’t really a toy. My mom even custom made kimonos for it. I have to admit it, traditional Japanese dolls are beautiful and kimonos are the only form of dress I actually wear, Mom told me anyone can wear them. Back to the story. We have many forms of trinkets and stuff in our house, from Japanese paintings to family photos, including Ichiro’s family, so it freaks some of grandpa’s army friends out they see a photo of an Imperial Japanese officer in the house, who was Ichiro’s dad, We also have a photo of Ichiro and Mikey aged 20. Josephine: “Daddy, I want the doll.” Denise: “Which doll? Daddy will buy you a new doll at the toy store before the day is done." Josephine: “The doll in Satsuki’s room.” She had taken it out, My mom was pissed. Satsuki: (NO!) Satsuki snatched the doll right back and put it back in her room. Josephine began crying crocodile tears and threw a massive temper tantrum. Derek: “What the hell, just give her the doll!" Martin: “For fuck’s sake Derek, Stop asking us for antiques or get the fuck out!” Josephine: Give it to me now! Later on in the day, Satsuki couldn‘t find her JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 2 manga. Satsuki: (Martin, I can’t find my manga) Michael went up and pulled the JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 2 manga out of his bag. Michael: “Here, I can’t even read Japanese, Dad gave it to me again, I’ll return your mom’s Fist of the North Star volume 4.” We learned from Michael that Derek kept stealing things from my mom to give to him, the things included my Game Boy, Mom’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga, my Dragon Ball manga, and many other things, He always returned them to us anyway, saying that he doesn’t want a Gameboy. Satsuki: Tell your father if he keeps this up, we will report this to the police. Michael: (shaking his head) The pigs won't come to the goddamn docks since my old man is head of CCOTD of the motherfucking Docks anyway, He does charity work and does all this crap when no one’s around. The cops just stayed the fuck away from the docks since he says there’s nothing wong.” Maria: What?! That's insane! What charity work does he do? Satsuki: But what if your father finds out? Michael: “He thinks you guys are a lying cult. Besides, I would rather get what I want the honest way. Between you and me, I pretend to be sick in order not to go to their meetings." Maria: “My friend Joseph tries to tell everyone about Derek's true character, but nobody will listen. Nobody believes him, sadly. The CCOTD declared him a liar and I saw one of them grabbing him by the ear and dragging him home to his parents, claiming that Joseph was spreading malicious rumors and lies about the so-called "man of God" but I believed Joseph, and his parents do too.” Shadow walked in, She is my cat, She has been neutered. Michael: (sees the black cat) Josephine heard that you have a cat and she's been asking when she is going to have kittens, but I didn't tell her anything. I tried stalling and distracting her. Bastard Father and Bitch Daughter want family heirloom My family have this beautiful locket and tarot card deck, 78-cards in total that have been passed down from my family. My 5x great-grandfather Michael owned the card set and his daughter owned the locket, the picture inside it is in good condition and we restore it every 5 years. When the Armstrongs were over again, Josephine, who lost in a Little Miss Florida Beauty Pageant pointed at the locket. Josephine: “Hey Daddy, I want the beautiful locket! Don't care how, I want it now!" Satsuki: "It's not for sale! She can't have it, now get out." Jospehine bawled, she threw herself on the floor, I took the locket and wrapped around my neck. Derek: “Give her it!” However, Denise, whose arm was in a cast and had a black eye, was allowed to stay. Bastard Father tries to steal my Game Boy. My uncle Yuu got me a Game Boy when it came out, It’s very essential for long car journeys. Since it came out recently, I had a limited number of games for it. This happened in January 18th 1989, My mother’s birthday. Father, uncle Yuu and I had a marvelous surprise for her. Maria: "So daddy, Uncle Yuu, what is the surprise for mommy?" I had my Game Boy and I was playing the Game Boy version of Mario on it, It’s a bit hard to see the screen though. Then Derek, Michael and Josephine barged in without knocking. Michael agreed on a policy, The Armstrongs were not allowed to come during birthdays or if my uncle visits. Yuu: “Get out, it’s my ane-san’s birthday.” Derek stared at me. Derek: “What are you doing?” Derek then grabbed ahold of my device. Derek: “You can’t have that, That’s for good Christian children.” Maria: “Get off! Mine!” Derek: “No, That‘s not for evil cult kids like you, Only good Christian kids get toys like this.” I desperately hit and kicked him before I saw Uncle Yuu taking off his glove and striking Derek with it. Yuu: “Get your bitch daughter and your “Christian” fat ass out of my sister’s house at once!” Derek: “Toys are rewarded to good Christian kids, not her or Tarot Card Cult. Wicked cult children are punished!!!" Then he took off his leather strapped belt. Yuu: “Like your damn ugly bitch of a daughter?!” Yuu HATES Josephine, even more than I do. Josephine: Ooh! Give it to me, daddy! Yuu wasn’t signed a Tarot card, but he has the role of the ritual supervisor, He looks pretty as hell as a priest and before he married, female members swooned over him, despite the Sarin attack, he still remained good-looking after his recovery, but don’t take it lightly. Derek decided to call the town church's priest and see what they had to decide. The priest was one of those “I don’t give a fuck what you do” people, He visited and said that our Tarot-based group wasn’t really causing me harm, He even told Derek “harassing this woman and her family behind the backs of God‘s word and your friends, You won’t go to heaven." He was also young, 34 at the most. He is a Romanian refugee from the Ceaușescu regime, Because of the way Derek acts with my family, he really dislikes him a lot because it upsets him that Derek would not respect other faiths, such as Judaism, Hindu, Buddhism, Muslim, Taoist, Pagan/Wiccan, or Ba'hai. Priest Mihai: “Derek, leave them alone, You are no better than the communists from Soviet Russia and Islamic extremists when you do that.” Derek then got angry as he answered back, "Who do you think you are, questioning my authority as the man of God?! People on the CCOTD respect me!" Mihai: “Derek, You are no “Man of God”, You‘ll never will be, You bully families and try to steal their children.” Entitled Fucker tries to steal my Godzilla action figures Maria here again, I like action figures, okay. I don’t own just like G.I. Joe, Transformers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Hot Wheels, I also FUCKING LOVE Godzilla films. Giant monsters beating the shit out of each other, Love it, I’ve seen the new one. It was 1988, I was playing with my Godzilla action figures, The King Ghidorah one is a gift from my mom, I really love the gold coloring on it, the appearance of an angel with his holy appearance with the mind of a demon, That’s how my mom described Dio from JoJo, mind of a demon, but the look of an angel. I was playing them with Joseph when Josephine barged in, in an instant, she pointed at the Mothra action figure. Maria: What are you doing here? I didn't give you permission to come in! Haven't you heard of knocking? Josephine: “Daddy!” Me and Joseph sighed as Derek came in. Denise was in the hospital, and according to Derek, she had "fallen down a flight of stairs ". But in reality, that fat bastard jumped on her when she tried to discipline Josephine and began beating the poor woman. Josephine: “I want the butterfly!” Derek: As you wish, muffin. Daddy will buy you a butterfly toy at the toy store soon. My great-uncle Hiroshi gave me Mothra as a gift, Hiroshi isn’t very fond of Josephine, calling her a “spoiled brat”, my Godzilla action figures came from my Japanese family. Derek: “Maria, give my daughter the butterfly, Now.” Maria: "No!" Luckily, Hiroshi came up at the same time. Hiroshi: “What the hell are you doing with my great-niece?!” Josephine: “I want the butterfly! Now! Or my daddy will shoot!” Maria: "Ugh, that is not a butterfly, you stupid idiot! It is a giant moth!" Hiroshi was a Japanese-American in the US Army, Now, you don’t fuck with him, He’s even more protective of me than my father ever was, He liked Godzilla movies as well. He and Ichiro fought on opposite sides, but it’s his father, Obasan Hiroko’s husband that he hates the most, at the end of WWII, when he went back to America, Hiroshi slapped him hard. Hiroshi told me Mothra was very brave and could stand her ground when he gave me the figure, I love strong female characters, but not the ones that flaunt and think they are better than everyone. Mom coldly demanded to Hiroshi that she wanted to get a 500-yard restraining order against Derek and Josephine. Derek: “My daughter gets what she wants-" (points a gun at Satsuki) Then my mom slapped him in the face, hard, My mom has had it with him, barging into out house and demanding my toys. I watched in suspense as my mom smacked him, she lost it, Derek deserved to be smacked across the face. Satsuki: "Take your child and get out. Next time she comes here, I’ll lock the doors, you spoil the shit out of her, don’t discipline her, think she’s a perfect child in reality, she’s a spoiled and selfish brat. You need to discipline that child! She needs somebody to put them over their knee and give her a really good old fashioned spanking! Not only that, you also beat and abuse the woman you married, the same woman you are spending the rest of your life with, the woman you are having a family with, your own wife; I am talking about Denise - who has a black eye and an arm in a cast, broken bones and bruises - and you put her in the hospital!" Derek then got angry; really angry. He really despised being questioned his authority as head of the CCOTD, and his parenting style. "Now you listen here, woman!" he exploded, jabbing his finger with sheer rage as fire filled his eyes. "Nobody, and I mean, nobody dares question my authority! Do you hear me?! Answer me when I am talking to you! And one more thing! The way I am raising my kids, that is nobody's damn business! You don't get to tell me how to raise my kid! Josie is my kid, not yours! And if you gotta problem wit that, you can take it, and shove it up your ass!" Hiroshi then smacked him hard, Don’t fuck with him, just don’t. Hiroshi: “Just. Get. The. Fuck. Out, You are not a Christian, You are a bastard with a spoiled daughter who should have been expelled already, If Maria was acting like your failed abortion, I would smack her ass so hard that she would never do it again, but she doesn’t do that shit, and I’m fucking thankful!” Josephine: “Shut up! I want the butterfly!” Maria: It's a moth!! Giant moth!!! Josephine: I don't care what it is, you Jap! I still want it! Hiroshi then smacked Derek across the face and shouted at Josephine. Hiroshi: “ファックを黙れ！ (Shut the fuck up!), No one gives a flying fuck what you want, You and your father better shut the fuck up! I am sick of your fucking bullshit and harassing my niece, or maybe I’ll call the orphanage, maybe Josephine can get adopted by a nice deaf couple who won’t have to listen to her fucking bullshit. If you set foot in here again, I will make sure Josephine is well-behaved already!" Have you guys seen F is for Family?, It’s this Netflix show about a Korean vet who keeps swearing, well, Hiroshi is the Japanese-American version, His dialogue is 90% profanity, everytime Martin tells him to stop swearing, he just goes “Shut the fuck up you fucking Yankee!”, but if I do it, he goes “Okay little one”, He mixes Joe Pesci and Bill Burr into one. Horrible Bastard Father steals my mom’s manga and gives it my to Nice Onii-chan (Big brother) It was September 1988, I was reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Part 1, I love that manga, the Part 2 protagonist is very funny, He’s good-hearted but has the opposite personality of the previous JoJo, I’m also amazed he‘s best friends with an African-American boy despite living in the 1930’s, His grandma also is accepting of him. Michael, Josephine’s big brother, who was 15 at the time is a very nice boy, He never bullied me or anything, He’s like the onii-chan I don’t have, as my mom can’t have more kids. This happened when before I being picked up from school, I was reading my mom’s manga while I waited for her to pick me up, The teachers aren’t very fond of me reading it, but told me if I behave, I may be allowed to read it, They weren’t as awful and I know deep-down, the principal didn’t want me to die, he wanted me to have your typical girl interests to keep me safe. Now, 6 and a half-year old me was reading JoJo in the gymnasium, Then Derek went up to me, I put the dust cover back on. Derek: “What are you doing?” I looked at him, preparing to defend myself. Derek: “No, That‘s against God, Give it to me, Good kids shouldn’t read Satanic material like that.” Derek tried to pry the book from my hands, Keep in mind, he’s 46, I’m six, he easily took the book of my arms. Maria: “Give it back! It’s not mine! It’s my mom’s!” A teacher entered, Unfortunately, this teacher was unaware of the policy and saw me desperately scratch him to get back. I was screaming in Japanese at this point. The teacher stopped me and apologised to Derek and told me off, he came down to my height. Derek: “Maybe if you reject the false prophets of Shinto and accept Jesus Christ and God, I may give you your book back, comics aren’t for stupid cult kids who think 22 stupid cards matter more than our God.” Maria: (It’s not mine! It’s my mom’s!) He walked out with the book on toll. When my mom came in, she asked the teacher why I was screaming. Satsuki: “Why is my daughter screaming?” Maria: “Mom! Derek stole your JoJo manga!” My mom’s hands dropped, She picked me up. The teacher finally went to realization and went to fetch Derek. A few minutes later, the teacher went back, no JoJo manga. Teacher: “He’s left the school...” I just fucking lost it, I screamed in Japanese, My mom’s manga is very special to me. I screamed and cried until my throat was completely sore and fell into my mom’s arms. I promised to keep my mom’s JoJo manga safe, I failed, she assured me it’s not my fault at all. The next day, I was sore about the stolen manga until I heard a knock, I opened the door, It was Michael, he held my mom’s manga with the dust cover. Michael: “Dad did it....Again...” Michael sounded very annoyed, I almost cried, the book was okay, No scratches, markings or rippings. Michael: “It’s okay, Maria, Your mom’s book is safe, I kept it safe from Josephine.” Maria: “He told me that “stupid cult kids” don’t deserve manga and I should spend more of my time learning about God.” Entitled Prick goes off at my mom’s Halloween costume Maria again, My mom loves slasher horror films, Japanese horror films, Poltergeist, Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Evil Dead, All of that, When Halloween comes around, My mom watches these films and decorated the house, She loves the holiday. In school, They have a Halloween party every year, This happened in October 31, 1988, I dressed up as Batman, My mom went as Michael Myers from Halloween, She brought several volumes of JJBA with her. During the party, My mom was reading JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure when I heard yelling. Derek: “You’re letting that bitch wear that costume around kids?!” Josephine was dressed as a Hawaiian princess. She usually dresses as a princess, a hula girl, an angel, a character from (shudders) My Little Pony, Rainbow Brite, or Raggedy Ann. Now, the teachers were more accepting than the parents, they weren’t fond of her, but they never really bullied my mom. I saw a male teacher trying to calm him. Teacher 1: “Mr. Armstrong, Mrs. Kimmings-Tachimi signed the slip that she could come here, We’ll happily accept anyone.” Derek: “You’re kidding me! That bitch reads that horrid comic with her daughter!” A female teacher stepped in. Teacher 2: “Mr. Armstrong, If your behavior keeps up, You will be asked to leave. We will call the police.” My mom is quite well-behaved at these parties and she talks quite affably to other parents. Entitled Father and Daughter throw hissy fit over plane warnings This happened in December 1987, Me and my family were going to the USS Missouri Pearl Harbor National Memorial, we all paid to sit together. We went to another state to get to the airport. Before you people go “Maria! You can’t visit Hawaii, You’re allergic to coconuts!”, Yes, I am, but I have a surgical mask and antihistamines capsules and ointment for shit like this, I go into shock if I ingest coconuts or touch someone who has eaten them, and my skin breaks out into bad hives if I touch them or the milk inside gets over my fingers, I also wore an allergy band on my left wrist, this will play a part in this story. My father has informed the CFA (Chill Flight Attendant). Martin: “Okay, My daughter is allergic to coconuts, can we have a warning set on this flight?” He handed the flight attendant my medical notes and doctor’s note, he nodded. CFA: “Sure Mr. Kimmings, We’ll make sure to have a warning and I will inform the captain.” I spoke a sentence to the flight attendant. Maria: “Thank you very much Mr. Flight Attendant.” My medicine and my mask was in my belt bag, as well as emergency numbers. Our family sat together, I sat next to Mom and Hiroshi, Hiroshi’s my great uncle, he’s Obachan’s big brother, Hiroshi used to live in Utah, but he and his family moved to Florida after the end of WWII, Hiroshi was called Harry, He is still called that. I read JoJo‘s Bizarre Adventure Volume 1 while showing Hiroshi the characters. Maria: “That’s Jonathan and Dio, Jonathan’s friend is called Speedwagon.” Hiroshi: “The Japanese back home must be as obsessed with Western culture as Westerners obsess over Japanese culture.” Maria: “Pretty much.” Hiroshi: “The safety announcement is going to play, let’s listen.” The PA by the captain spoke. Captain’s Voice: “Welcome to American Airlines (Flight number, sorry, I don’t remember the number) from Orlando to Honolulu, This is your captain speaking, before we take off, We have some important safety announcements.” There was a Chinese college student behind me and I saw his peanut allergy band, he sat which I think was his mother and sister. The captain was talking about how to put lifeguard jackets on, alarms and many other things until the most important part came up. Captain‘s Voice: “We would also like to remind everyone that they are two allergy sufferers on the flight with one being allergic to coconut and the other to peanuts, We would advise that you do not consume food with these ingredients or both during flight and we will not serve any on this flight.” A girl did not take this well and her father began to cuss up a storm, alerting flight attendants and myself included. I looked over and good freakin‘ grief, It‘s Josephine and Derek, I just wanted to go to the Pearl Harbor memorial. Michael and Abby were at boarding school and as for Denise, she was still in the hospital because of some "accident". Josephine bawled and kicked the seat in front of her, Derek began shouting at the flight attendants. Derek: “KICK THE FUCKING COCONUT ALLERGY SUFFERER OFF THE PLANE! My daughter has the right to eat coconut!” FFA (Female Flight Attendant): “Mister, The guardians of the sufferer have paid and told us to give a warning, she could die on the plane if this is allowed.” The Chinese passenger looked at me sympathetically, he whispered, he saw my allergy band, CP (Chinese passenger): “Hey, Don’t worry about it, Everyone except those two will keep you safe, I know what it’s like to have an allergy, I’m the peanut allergy sufferer.” He showed me his allergy band. CP: “I can go into anaphylactic shock and I can’t breathe, I understand.” I smiled and nodded and went back to my manga. Josephine: “I want coconut!” The passengers looked annoyed, the guy in front of Josephine was an Northern Irish man aged around 23-25, his hand was shaking while who I assumed was his partner was asking if he was okay. FFA: “Mister Armstrong, that behavior is not acceptable at all, Is this keeps up, We are gonna have to kick you and your daughter off the flight.” Josephine: “I want coconuts!” Hiroshi looked pissed off, He takes my allergy very seriously and makes sure I don‘t have an allergic reaction. She kicked the man’s seat harder than the man got up and shouted. POM (Pissed off man): “Stop kicking my seat you little bastard and sit down, Whoever is allergic to coconuts on this flight, he or she can die from it, Why can’t you understand it!” The man breathed heavily, he then put his head on his hands, with the partner trying to comfort him, turned out the guy was a man who suffered terrible migraines from an incident back in Ireland where a piece of rubber bullet hit his brain. Derek: “You quit shouting at my daughter!” POMW: (Pissed off man’s wife): “Control your child!” The flight attendants assured the couple they would handle this, they nodded and gave the man a pair of headphones. CFA: “Get off the plane, You two are not flying with us.” Derek: “Such bullshit! My daughter has the right to coconuts, Kick that little bastard off the plane instead!” I lifted my hand to turn a page, big mistake and Josephine went into a racist tirade Josephine: “GET THAT JAP BITCH OFF THE PLANE AS WELl AS HER FAMILY! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO COCONUTS or we will hijack this plane and kill all the passengers on board!” Everyone was shocked at the use of bad and racist language coming out of a little girl’ mouth, she then unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to assault me when I was still in my seat, thank the Shinto gods for Hiroshi, he held her while a flight attendant held her and told Derek. CFA: “Your passes have been revoked, get off the plane right now, Your trip is now cancelled.” The security ordered both of them off the plane, then FFA went up to me. FFA: “I am sorry you had to hear this, Maria.” Maria: “Yeah, well, knew those people back home, I hate them, Josephine is very mean, she doesn’t like the fact my allergy can kill me and the fact I’m not into the things she is, Derek is a terrible person who doesn’t like people who don’t fit his agenda.” FFA was shocked that I knew these two back home, she gave me some Pocky sticks to make up for it. Maria: “Thanks.” The man seemed to have calmed down and gave a reassuring gesture. My mom has a policy with her manga, don’t eat and try to read at the same time, she hates it when people do it. As a result of the fiasco, Josephine and her dad were kicked off from flying and had their trip canceled. On top of that, they were also put on the 'No Fly List' and banned from air travel for life. Other than that, I had a wonderful time at the Pearl Harbor National Memorial, I got to meet some of Grandpa’s old friends, they were shocked that he allowed his son to marry the daughter of the man who hurt him, Grandpa didn’t like mom at first, but he was very protective of her until she died. It’s not unusual to see Japanese tourists at the Pearl Harbor National Memorial, Grandpa says it’s because the history is shared. We first had to tell Whitney what happened on the plane since she was there when we arrived, she seemed to understand and said this: I thought she would hate the fact I had a pretty bad allergy, but she didn’t, thank goodness. Whitney: “I’m sorry about this, Maria, If you want to be Shinto or pagan, it’s up to you, Josephine’s behaviour had worsened, She throws tantrums whenever she can’t do something, my son is 17 and he watches films like Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween and Friday the 13th and she throws tantrums when she can’t watch My Little Pony; she even pees her pants. Mama had to give her a good spanking!" Whitney says she doesn’t like her brother and pretends to like him, she says that they wish the family had a model child around my age like me. Entitled Teacher and her stupid fucking policies Now, this ain’t about Josephine or Derek this time, but my first-grade class main teacher during 1987 to 1988, and this woman is a fucking massive bitch. Her name was Anne O’Clarke, She was an Irish-American woman, she hated me the most out of my classmates because I was half-Japanese, She used derogatory slurs towards me and used her Bataan Death March survivor father as an excuse for calling me a Jap, Hirohito and many other things, I would also like to point out I’m quarter-Irish, which she refuses to believe and she even called Mikey a “fucking race traitor” and said that he was “making up his POW experiences” as well as Ichiro’s for allowing his son to marry Ichiro’s daughter (My dad and mom), so I went to the principal and complained to him about her and all the crap she was giving us more than several times. She wasn’t exactly that nice to Susie and Josephine either, she called Susie a “spic” and repeatedly screamed at the class, in fact, she hated the children and picked at them for everything, every single one of us had to put up with her bullshit. She was later fired from her job before May after the principal discovered not the way she treated her class, but they found drugs in her car and they found out she and her husband had robbed a bank. One thing that I remember is that when is that it was one of my classmate’s birthday in 1988, she brought in a beautiful chocolate Care Bears cake, Now, this class is aware of my coconut allergy and most people who bring treats in for parties are quite considerate except for Josephine, now this never happened to me because my birthdays were always with my family and were always at home. All of us: “Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Lili, Happy birthday to you.” After the cake was cut, I was given a piece of the cake, then all of us had some, then I started to realise that Lili wasn’t given any by Anne and we began to notice. Lili: ”Um, Miss O’Clarke?” The teacher turned to glare at her. Anne: “What is it?” Lili: “I didn’t get a piece.” Then she picked up the rest of the cake. Anne: “Lili Huntings, It’s bad manners, your mom brought this cake in for all your friends, not for you, stop being so selfish, It’s selfish for you to have some when you brought it in for everyone! Sit outside! How can you be so selfish?!” Lili burst into tears and Anne made her leave the class. I could hear her crying and I lost my appetite soon after, right after finishing the cake, I stood by the door. Anne: ”Jap, sit back down! It’s bad manners and selfish for her to have cake when she brought it in for everyone!” I didn’t respond to her, I gave a glare and gave her the silent treatment the whole day. I went over and cut a piece of cake out and went outside. Maria: “Here you go.” Lili thanked me. I was six or seven at the time, but my experiences with the Armstrongs gave me a Silk Hiding Steel personality, I could stand up to people like her because it was basically: “Don‘t trust anyone”. Other things she did from September 1987-April 1988: * Confiscated my mother’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga (I got it back with the help of another teacher, don’t worry) because she said that it was “Jap literature” and “Anti-American propaganda” and said they aren’t allowed in her class, and when asked, she used the Bataan Death March excuse, good grief, taking a 1942 war crime out on a little girl who was born 39 years later after it. * Called a special needs classmate who was in a walked with crutches Jason Voorhees (That’s low, even for me) and one born with a large red birthmark Freddy Krueger. (My mom thought you had to be the most fucked up person alive to call someone that) * I know I don’t have sympathy for Josephine (Because of what she fucking did to me!), She made Josephine face the wall for covering her ears when an alarm sounded and even called her racial slurs that I’m not going to put down. * Banned a deaf classmate from using sign language because she found it “annoying”, Said deaf classmate couldn’t talk either. * Repeatedly gave students detention notes because they were using a different language (German, Spanish, Japanese, etc), she even put up “You’re in America, now speak English” * Insulted parents, not just mine, she called my mother a “Japanese whore” and Mikey a “Irish-English half-breed“ and a “liar”, She called Denise a “slut” and Hiroshi a ”Jap” and refused to believe Japanese-American regiments existed. * Repeatedly kept shouting pro-IRA chants in class, also called me a “lying Jap” when I told of my relatives who fought for the old IRA. * Constantly kept trying to justify IRA atrocities despite a massive backlash. * Hated children * In relation to the first one, using the Bataan Death Match as an excuse for everything she does against me like calling me a Jap, Mikey and Hiroshi both hate this. * She claimed bringing food in for everyone and you having some is “selfish” During that period of time, We kept our guards up, the principal didn’t even like her either. The next teacher was much nicer, but the damage had already been done. Entitled Brat wants my manga on a train Now, this happened when JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind released their last episode (July 2019), so, this happened when I was a ghost This happened when me, mom and dad went on a train to Jacksonville, Florida, now my mom packs books and toys for me to play with. Because JoJo now has English releases for three parts aswell as Part 4, I read both Japanese and English, The Stand name changes are a little dumb, but funny. I was reading English Stardust Crusaders volume 2 on the train when this mother (EM) and this boy who was about 9 (EB), even when you have died you still encounter them, Fuck. EM: “Ahem....” I continued reading pages, I had headphones in and was listening to some of the music Yuu listens in his car, which is basically Black Sabbath, DIO, AC/DC, Fleetwood Mac, REO Speedwagon and all those songs. The woman tapped my shoulder, her kid had a huffy look on his face, glaring at me. I took my headphones off, My mom then spoke. Satsuki: “What do you want?” EM: “My son has been waiting for that girl for the book, She’s using it for too long, it’s his turn now.” I then spoke. Me: “You’re not entitled to my manga.” EM then looked at me. EM: “She is a girl, just give it to him.” EM began to act all high and mighty by saying girls don’t read manga like this. EM: “It’s called SHONEN Jump, not SHOJO Jump, give it to my son right now!” Awesome grandmother sends Entitled Brat to her room when she gets home. Maria again, and I now found another relative in the Armstrongs that disciplines Josephine, thank goodness. This happened at a Christmas gathering in 1988, One of my presents was a traditional Japanese doll that will come into play later. My extended Japanese family was there, including my deaf great-grandmother, now she can’t hear and wears hearing aides because she only has 20% of her hearing left (She became completely deaf in 1989), She could talk a bit, but not too much. A Christmas gathering in The Docks is where families gather to give eachother gifts and show compassion, in Mihai’s words, “Like how Our Lord wanted us to” A girl named Mindy came up to me, I felt startled. Mindy: “Here, I wanted to give you this, Err, I’m sorry you have to go through this because of Derek, things will get better, please don’t worry.” I opened it and it was a Shredder action figure, I smiled and nodded while saying “Thank you” in Japanese. The girl introduced herself before going back to her family. My gifts had Marvel giftwrapping, I got some Famicom games, action figures, a kimono, Hiroshi-oji gave me books about Japanese internment. Joseph greeted me and sat down next to me, his family sat down next to me too. I showed Joseph my action figures and kimono. Then we saw Denise and her two kids, Abby was supporting Denise and holding her hand while Michael helped too. Denise: “Can we join you two?” My mother nodded, with the help of Michael, Denise sat down on the mat, shaking a little. I heard shouting from the Armstrongs. Michael: “Hey Maria, you know what I find funny? Even our extended family doesn’t like Derek, my aunt told him Josephine needs to be really serious discipline, grandma hates how he treats mom.” Josephine threw a traditional African-American ragdoll away, I would keep it if I actually liked onky Japanese traditional dolls. Josephine: “I don’t want this doll! It’s ugly!” I felt sorry for the extended family, One of the aunts even facepalmed. Then obachan tapped my shoulder, I turned to look at her. Matsuko: “Maria, I got another present for you.” She got out a Japanese traditional doll in blue kimono and traditional Japanese makeup, Now, I dislike dolls, My mom sold dolls she didn’t want, but Japanese traditional dolls are a whole different story. Maria: “Thanks Obachan, I appecirate it.” I also gave Shadow her gifts aswell, Shadow has been neutered because I can only have responsibility for one cat. Then shit went down Josephine pointed at my doll. I get accused of being transphobic in a bookstore for buying Harry Potter merch (BadEnding!Maria) The main Maria is letting me use this account as technically, I’m Maria too, for less confusion, I will be marking myself in here as BE!Maria. Unlike her, I will not be giving out my last name or my nickname. Now the thing with me is that I have to keep a low profile, I cannot give out my name, birthday or occupation, I went other the name Anna Tanaka, a realistic ID and my occupation was a sushi restaurant worker. My boyfriend, Longwei was with me aswell when this shit went down. Okay, I’m in the bookstore under my false name, finding the latest editions of the Harry Potter books when a woman aggressively tapped my shoulder. EM: “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” I’m 5’4, and I hate the fact she tapped that hard, It felt like being hit. I saw an overweight teen with dyed blue hair, thick glasses and wore clothes that looked one size too small for her. EM: “You’re buying a series that a transphobic asshole had made!” Now the thing is, J.K. Rowling, the author, she has been accused of transphobia on Twitter for supporting a researcher fired for making anti-trans tweets, now the thing is, I don’t give a single fuck what J.K. Rowling says and I never was a big LGBT person, I have been doing this since 1999, I dislike her, but I can separate the work from the author, J.K. Rowling is the same person that tells everyone how to be a fan. She is the same woman who is biased to Slytherins and I ain’t standing for that (I wore a Slytherin scarf) I collect various editions on Harry Potter books, even those from the UK, I traveled to the UK several times. I don’t want to hear “Maria, Stop buying Harry Potter, that makes you transphobic!”, Fuck that, I can do what I like. The girl, who was at least fucking seventeen, way too old to be pointing and crying her eyes out like a toddler. ETG: “YOU’RE A TRANSPHOBE, YOUR MONEY GOES TO A TRANSPHOBE!” I ignored her and my boyfriend, who is a Taiwanese-American man who I will not give out his name either will be referred to as MBF (My boyfriend). They followed me and him to the cashier, she prepared to grab my arm when I stopped her. I turned my head to her. BE!Maria: “Don’t you two dare fucking touch me, Don’t tell me what’s proper to you both, I don’t even know you both.” I turned my head towards the cashier, I took out the money, around 100 dollars in total. I put the Complete edition in the bag, which is what I got. Then the ETG tried to push me over and get ontop of me, the keyword being try. She screamed so loudly it actually hurt my ears, security was later called. And they seperated us both. SG1: ”Ma’am, I would like to talk to you.” The entitled bitch and her daughter and me and Longwei were seperated and two seperate security guards talked to us. The security guard asked what me and my BF, who I will call Zhang Yu-shu, He barely spoke a word of English what happened and how it went down. Me: “She accused me for being transphobic because I tried to buy a Complete collection of the Harry Potter books.” The security guards looked confused at my statemen. SG1: “That’s a very ridiculous reason to accuse someone of transphobia.”Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86